


The Pain Is A Dream

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Bullying, Competition, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, One Shot, Picnics, Play Fighting, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: When everyone is happy, Lila appears. It is just a game. Marinette is good at fighting and she proves it. She knocks down everyone. Even Adrien. They all have fun. They are careful. It is just a game.Until it is not. Lila moves wrongly and everything goes wrong. Did you hear it? Did Lila say that? Oh, My God, I can't believe!Or when Lila wins the round but loses something another.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 394
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	The Pain Is A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hello! This is my second fanfic and I hope you will like it! Don't forget to leave a comment with some advice and if you liked it - a Kudos!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!  
> Enjoy reading!  
> Check my first work, too!  
> Bugabye! <3

"Oh My God, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng going to fight with Adrien Agreste? And she thinks she can knock him down?" everyone in the park is listening to Alya's screaming.

"Alya, could you, please, be quieter? And yes, I am going to knock him dow-..."

"Only in your dreams, Mari." Adrien winks at her, making her blushing. Everyone laughs. After some seconds Marinette inhales, looking more confident.

"Oh, silly boy, you will get it!" She says smiling slyly. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Earlier this day**

"Marinette! Wake up! Marinette!" Alya tries to wake up the bluenette. Poor girl! There was a night Akuma. From the dangerous one. Akumas have become more violent lately. Chat Noir and Ladybug don't want people to know that. This will make a lot of panics. But this was the first night when the heroes saw blood. A lot of blood. The Akuma victim has pierced Ladybug with a spear in her stomach. There was a lot of blood. At first, Ladybug seemed like she didn't care. But then her legs became weak and she fell on the ground. Cry, full of pain and agony, escaped her lips. That was the moment when the Akuma was shocked enough so Chat Noir could get the object with the Akuma. Breaking it, Ladybug purified the evil butterfly, calling her cure. There was no more blood, Ladybug was okay. At first sight. Just for the "hidden" Ladyblogger, she acted okay. But she wasn't. Indeed, the injury was cured, but there was still pain and she had ( and has ) a scar. The pain won't stop these days. But that wasn't her first time, so she didn't care a lot. Chat Noir hurried to check how was her lady, hugging her tightly. She was and she is his everything. Seconds later, their first signal for the time, interrupted them.

"Don't worry, Chat, I am okay!" She said to him and hugged him, again. After that, she went to Alya's hidden spot. "Could you, please, don't post that?"Alya just nodded. Then the heroes went in different directions.

"Marinette, don't tell me that you didn't sleep all night, because you were doing a new design?" Alya said, taking off the blanket over the girl.

"Alya! What do you want?! Let me sleep!" Marinette doesn't open her eyes. She just said it, shaking her hand.

"No! What did you do all night, girl?!" Alya was angry. She didn't sleep all night because the night Akuma, she has an excuse, but no, she's here, waking her bestie.

"There was a night Akuma! Now let me sleep!" Marinette opens one eye, after that closing it. At first, Alya is shocked, but then she shakes her shoulders. "Tikki, help me!" Marinette cries without thinking. That wakes her. The bluenette looks horrified.

"I don't know what was this, but when you're up, let's get ready!" Alya smiles. Marinette gets up and starts searching for clothes for today. She has just remembered that their class has a picnic in the park."Girl, I have to show you something! It's from that night."Alya says. Marinette just nods, taking out of her wardrobe pink shirt, red sports bra and shorts. She dresses in private, putting a bandage on yesterday's injury. Her marks on her hands will be visible for everyone, but she used to be clumsy, so...

That doesn't matter. When Marinette sits next to Alya, the girl with glasses plays the video. Watching it, Marinette places her hand on the mark from this night. She remembers the pain. She won't be able to forget it. Marinette stares in front of her, trying not to start to cry. 

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" Alya notices her best friend. The video ended before some minutes and her friend is in seconds to have a panic attack. She hugs her, knowing that Marinette is scared. She is too. Marinette hides her face in Alya's neck and starts to sob. "I know you're scared, but everything will be okay. Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be here! Do not worry!" Alya says. She doesn't know that will make Marinette sad. But she doesn't know anything.

_'And what will happen, Alya, if I'm gone? I can die, too. I can abandon you and you will never know. If I die in a battle, you will never know!'_

But she never says that. She has to keep it secret. But that makes her cry more and more. Someday she will be gone and nobody will ever know what really happened.

After half an hour or so, Marinette stops crying. It is really hard for her. Every night nightmares. Every Akuma new marks. Every drop of blood just makes her scared to the brain of her bones. But she's okay. She's Paris's hero. She's okay, right?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Here you are, guys! What did you make late this time?" Kim says, waving at them. They sit with them.

"Um... Marine-..." Alya says, looking at her best friend, who just shrinks up to her and bows her head. Alya understands. "Marinette called me to remind me we have a picnic. Yeah, that's it." Alya nods two times. Marinette is confused but pleased that her crying is secret between them. She smiles, looking around. Not everyone is here, like Lila, Chloé, and Sabrina, but most of them are, so they can start talking and playing games. 

They are in a circle. Nino is next to Alya, Alya to Marinette. Marinette to Adrien, Adrien to the newcomer Chloé, etc.

"Okay... So, guys, what will we play first?" Marinette claps her hands, looking around. 

"Why not truth or dare?" Alix says enthusiastically. 

"I'm in! We can play with a bottle! I mean if it's my turn, I spin the bottle and who is pointed by bottle's top, I ask him!" Max says happily. Everyone nods in agreement. Marinette opens her bag, taking out a bottle and giving it to Max, who will be first. He spins it and it points Chloé.

"Chloé, truth or dare?" Max looks at her.

"Dare." She says playing with her hair.

"Make a running competition with... Hm... with Marinette." He says, looking between the two girls.

"Oh, please, I will win." Chloe says, putting her phone down, taking her glasses off of her head.

"Don't be sure, Chloé." Marinette says calmly. She stands up. Her Ladybug persona is on. She's grateful she started running every morning and every night and started doing gymnastics. It's not just a hobby like she said. It's for the fights with the Akumas. But that made her less clumsy and more fit.

The students set Max at the start, who will say them when they will begin. Alix is in the end. The two girls are ready.

"Are you ready for losing, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé says, looking at the bluenette. Marinette just winks at her, shaking her head while smirking.

"Ready to go... Start!" Max shouts. The girls start running. Marinette at first is with the same tempo as Chloé, but that's slow for her, so she just does front handspring /without getting her legs together/ and keeps running faster than seconds before. Everyone's mouths are opened, so she just smirks, finishing. She's not even tired and especially she's not breathless like Chloé when she finishes. She has just shown off. It's nothing bad.

"What was that, Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloé is not furious. No. She's just shocked and amazed. Marinette just lifts her shoulders some times and then smiles.

"Nothing." She answers. After the shock, everyone again sits in their places. But they don't continue their game. Firstly, they ask Marinette a lot of questions.

"What was that?"

"How did you do that?"

"How many secrets like that you have?"

"Girl, why didn't you tell me?"

"You're amazing!"

"Dude, I am sure you're stronger than before. I am sure you can knock down most of us in a fight. Dudette, that was so cool!"

At the last one, when she hears it, she just frowns.

"Most of you? Am I a joke for you, Nino? I'm sure, I can take down everyone here. Even Kim!" She says laughing. They don't need to know that she's Ladybug when she says that. Everyone laughs because they think she's joking. "Oh, guys, I'm serious!" She says confidently.

"Let's see that." Adrien says. He smiles at her. She blushes and that makes him red, too.

"You will regret that, Agreste!" Marinette bites her bottom lip. He nods. "Who is first?" She looks around.

"Me!" Alya says.

_'Rean Rouge? Heh, easy-peasy.'_

"Alya, I really appreciate you want to try..." Marinette tries not to laugh."... but I don't want to hurt you, sweetie." She laughs, winking.

"You won't, I want to try." Alya says, standing up. Nino gives them a signal for start and they start. Alya tries to knock her friend down with a kick in her hip, but she hasn't got success and Alya realizes that when Marinette takes her down with one move.

"You were good, Alya!" Marinette helps her best friend to stand up.

"You were better, Mari!" Alya hugs her. "So, who's next?" Alya looks at her classmates. Kim waves his hand.

"Kim, if I were you, I wouldn't try." Alix says, laughing. He looks at her, then stands up.

"So... You're saying you will knock me down?" Kim smiles at Marinette. She nods.

"Less than a minute." She's confident. And her words' aftermath is shocked classmates.

"Set the timer, Max." Kim nods at Max who does it.

"Ready. Go!" Max shouts, starting up the timer. Marinette twines her legs around Kim, twisting them and then Kim is almost on the ground. He grabs her hand, drawing her to the ground, but he's not fast enough so Marinette uses his strength, finishing her challenge.

"40 seconds?! Marinette, you're amazing!" Kim says when he sees the time. She blushes.

"Thanks!" She rubs her left wrist. "Someone else?" she says.

_'I don't think someone else will want after that, but it's fun! And make me forget about the pain... When I said pain, Ouch!'_

"Me." Someone says calmly. When Marinette searches who, she sees Adrien.

"Count yourself for defeated!" Her confidence is high above Heaven. But she needs something another to think, different from that night.

"Oh My God, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng going to fight with Adrien Agreste? And she thinks she can knock him down?" everyone in the park is listening to Alya's screaming.

"Alya, could you, please, be quieter? And yes, I am going to knock him dow-..."

"Only in your dreams, Mari." Adrien winks at her, making her blushing. Everyone laughs. After seconds Marinette inhales, looking more confident.

_'If she thinks she can defeat Chat Noir... Nope, mistake!'_

"Oh, silly boy, you will get it!" She says smiling slyly. Alya gives them a signal and starts the timer. At first, their fight was like a game and they realize that, so they make it more difficult. Their hits are not heavy, but they hurt enough. Especially when Adrien, without intent, punches Marinette in her stomach. Right where she was hurt yesterday... No, today! She exhales in pain with some tears who are going to escape from her eyes. She grabs his hand, drawing him down. Then she turns and presses him to the ground. The tears are on her face and she breaths heavily, while shaking. When he realizes that, his eyes go wide.

"Oh My God, 'Nette, are you okay?" He cups her face, erasing her tears. She nods four times, then gulps soundly.

"Yeah, I am okay. Do not worry." She doesn't dare to look at him. Finally, she does it. She stands, helping him to stand up too. Their classmates are amazed. Everyone is on the ground, sitting or lying. Marinette and Adrien tell their classmates about their feelings when the fought and everyone laughs and smiles. Then Lila comes. She greets and asks why are they laughing. They answer her and Lila just smiles, trying to sit between Alya and Marinette. Marinette looks sad for a moment, but then she covets it. Not fast enough. Alya notices that and says to Lila that earlier Marinette wasn't okay, so she wants to be next to her. Adrien doesn't know what did happen, but he nods so Lila sits between Nathaniel and Kim.

"So... What did you say, Marinette? You can knock down everyone here?" Lila says, smirking. Marinette nods, biting her bottom lip. "Let's try it!" Lila smiles slyly.

"Lila, are you sure?" Adrien asks. "Marinette really can go out of control." He says. Marinette punches him and he laughs. Then everyone laughs again. "Guys, I am serious!" Lila says.

"Lila, I don't want to hurt you, really." Marinette says kindly. She tries to not allow her anger overtake her when Lila says she's just afraid. "Okay, we are doing it! But if I hurt you, I am not responsible! You want it, so..." Marinette says. Everyone nods. Lila stands up. Marinette too. When Kim gives them a signal for start, it takes 15 seconds for Marinette to knock her down. Lila is angry and wants again. The second time was faster - 10 seconds. Lila is that angry so she forgets that she can play the victim. "Do you want me without sight?" Marinette asks simply.

"Marinette, are you sure?" Alya looks worried. Marinette nods, Lila with her. They tie something like a scarf over her eyes. Then the girls start again. At first, for Marinette is easy, she feels Lila's attacks and protects herself from the hits. When Marinette attacks the first time, Lila escapes without being dizzy or distracted. Then she punches the bluenette in the stomach. Very vigorously. At first, Marinette seems like she doesn't care. But then her legs become weak and she falls on the ground. Cry, full of pain and agony, escapes her lips. Her hands are on her stomach and Marinette bows her head, taking off the scarf. She doesn't want them to see her tears. That wasn't her first time, but without the transformation, it is more painful. Lila squats next to her.

"Maybe it was a mistake that a treated you... But you didn't hurt me, so... I win." Lila says it in her ear quietly. But not enough. Alya hears.

"Fuck Off, Lila!" A little red creature stands between Marinette and Lila. Lila is scared. So she steps back a little. The little God turns her back and touches Marinette's cheek.

"M..." Some bubbles escape her mouth. "...lie down." The tiny spirit says worriedly. Marinette lies down, squeezing her eyes. Marinette trembles. She hyperventilates. They know. They know she's Ladybug. They know she is in pain. They know everything. But she doesn't care right now. Everything is so far away right now. And there's only pain, pain and pain. "Inhale... Exhale, come on, Ladybug! Do it! The pain is a dream! Please, remember what did I teach you!"

_'Did this creature just called Marinette Ladybug?'_

_'Is it true?'_

_'What the fuck?!'_

_'M'lady? Oh, no...!'_

_'Sugarcube? That was unpredictable!'_

_'Oh My God! Marinet... Wait... What did Lila say? I'm sure I heard it... Maybe it was a mistake that a treated you... But you didn't hurt me, so... I win... That bitch!'_

"What did you just say?" Alya yells. "Lila... What did you just say?!" She's furious... Really furious.

"Alya, babe, calm down." Nino tries. But nope. Alya is furious.

_'Did that bitch just say that she treated my best friend?! And then why do Marinette's panic attack happen more usual than before! And then why did Marinette cry! It's normal to be scared! Did that bitch do it?!'_

"No, Alya, it's not like that... I... It's not that... You heard wrongly! Marinette treated me! I... I..." Lila starts to act.

"Not that games with me!" Alya yells. Nino grabs his girlfriend's hand, stopping her.

"Lila, go away! Now!" Adrien yells, too. Then he goes to Marinette, hugging her.

"I don't know what's going on, Alya, but it's not the right time!" Nino cups her face between his hands. She exhales and nods.

Marinette is sitting in Adrien's lap, her face is hidden in his chest and she sobs. _The pain. There's pain everywhere._ _Pain, pain, pain._

"Chat... Help her. S-she doesn't hear me." When the class hears again God's voice, most of them are again shocked. She's worried. There are tears in her eyes. Adrien nods.

"Is she...?" Alya starts asking.

"Alya, it's not the right time. I will explain it later." Adrien says.

"Oh, My God!" Alya covers her mouth with hands.

"Alya, what's going on?" Some of her classmates ask. She unlocks her phone, giving it to Nino with a paused video on it - that from that night. They are around Nino and watching it, while Alya helps Adrien. Her best friend is still crying. _Pain, pain, pain._ She holds his t-shirt tight. _Pain, pain, pain, there's no end._ Tikki flies to Marinette's bag, taking some pills.

"Pain-killers." She says, nodding in the direction of the pills. Alya takes water and the three help her.

'She looks like she doesn't know what's happening?'

"She doesn't know." Reading Alya's thoughts, Tikki says.

Some minutes later, their class knows what's going on. Marinette sleeps in Adrien's lap. He plays with her hair and purrs. Everyone else talks about all this. Tikki answers them.

"So... Marinette is Ladybug?" Alix asks. Tikki nods. "and you are...?"

"I am Tikki, the kwami of the creation and health. I am the reason behind Ladybug's powers. But even without me, Marinette is awesome and powerful, and amazing. I just give her more strength and little protection." Tikki explains.

"So... You are something like a God?" Someone says. Tikki nods.

"Is Marinette your first holder?" Tikki laughs.

"Of course no! I was created with the Universe. Plagg, too. When I said Plagg, where is this Stinky Sock?" Tikki says, looking around.

"Sugarcube, you have to be more polite to me! I am the God of the destruction after all." Plagg appears.

"Don't call me Sucarcube!" "By the way, how is 'pigtails'?" Plagg asks.

"Oh, you care!" Tikki says mocking but excited. Then she hugs Plagg.

"Of course, I do! This brat treated my kitten, too! If I had the chance, I'd use Catacly- my power on her!" Plagg says, hugging her, too.

"Should I remind you of the unicorns and the Tower in Pizza?" Tikki says. She laughs. The two creatures continue to teasing each other and everyone watches them.

"Did... Did you know?" Alya says, grabbing her best friend's hand.

"How could I?" Adrien says, staring at his love. There are some tears on his face.

"Don't worry, she's here, in good hands. She is okay." Alya says, looking for a second at his face. Then her gaze is on Marinette.

"You have no idea how many times she has said that to me. And how many times it was a lie. How many times I almost lost her. For example, that night." He says, shaking. He cries. Alya thinks. She almost lost her best friend today. And she would never know that.

"Hey, I am fine." Someone says. No, no someone. Marinette. She hugs Adrien, erasing his tears. "I am fine. I am here. Nothing happened. I am fine. I am with you. I am here." She says.

"No, you are not fine. If you were, this wouldn't happen. You are not." He says. He is shaking. She cups his face.

"Come on, look at me." She tries. "Chaton, look at me." She says again. This time he looks."See? I am here and I am fine. You don't have to worry about me." She says, but he seems like he doesn't believe her. "Tell me, kitty, how many times we got injured?" She says, looking straight in his eyes.

"Many." He answers.

"Are you alive?" He nods. "Am I?" He nods again. "So then you have nothing to worry about." She smiles at him. He returns with a smile. Then there's worry on his face.

"Can I see it? How bad is it?" He asks, touching carefully the place.

"There's a bandage. On patrol?" He nods, hugging her tightly.

"Finally, I found you!" He is happy. His purring says this. She knows his purring. When he's happy when he's worried when he's sad.

"You found me!" She says. Then... She kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alya: OMG MY SHIP! *-*  
> Me: Same, girl, same!  
> Class: Same, girl, same!  
> Paris: Same, girl, same!  
> France: Same, girl, same!  
> Europe: Same, girl, same!  
> World: Same, girl, same!  
> Universe: Same, girl, same!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!  
> Bugabye! <3


End file.
